The Bend in the Road
by yellowxxxlily
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have established an amiable relationship but as they both enter Auror Academy tension begins to surface and Lily has found her ideals to be fufilled elsewhere. Will James finally get Lily around the bend in the road?
1. Bosom Friends

**AN: **New story, oh yes! This story is slightly odd in its format but here's how it works: The firs t 3 or 4 chapters are going to be glances at their Hogwarts career just so the picture is set properly and then from chapter 5ish onwards they'll be at Auror Academy.

I hope you enjoy this new story. It's different to **Still Fighting It **as I thought I'd give AU stories a try!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this story belongs to me... sadly

**

* * *

**

The Bend in the Road

**By yellowxxxlily**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bosom Friends**

"Look mummy! His trunk is flying! Oh mummy, how's he doing that? It's absolutely scrumptious. I'm going to learn how to do that aren't I mummy? Golly I can't wait!"

"Lily dear, _breathe,"_cooed Rilla Evans in a vain attempt to calm her daughter down. Rilla was as fascinated by what they were seeing as Lily was she, however, chose to express it in a less exuberant manner.

Lily Evans' green eyes glowed at what was in front of her: never had she been able to feast her eyes on so many new objects and listen to so many new sounds. Lily had been invited to a birthday party the day her mother went to buy her stationary at Diagon Alley. Lily had regretted not going when she saw all the wondrous things her mother brought back but her mother promptly reminded her that she was not going to see her school friends till Christmas so she'd best make time to see them as often as she could.

Petunia, the old hag, had been snide as ever and had made Lily cry just before they had come to the station. She'd commented on how she thought Lily looked like a sheet wearing black robes. Lily, who was very self-conscious about her appearance, had started sobbing. Petunia's continuous jibes had upset Lily greatly. She and her sister had always had a close bond but after Lily had received her acceptance letter from Hogwarts their relationship ended.

Lily's stupor was broken when she heard the train emit a sound. She rushed towards the train, her parents behind her. Charlie Evans handed Lily her trunk and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You be a good girl now and remember to write! We love you."

Rilla gave daughter a longing look, "Lily dear, are you sure you want to go? Don't you think you're a bit too young? You could always just stay home with us?" Charlie gave his wife a hard nudge. "I mean-" she sputtered, "I'll miss you lots but I hope you have a grand time there! Write to us about everything and remember we love you more than you could imagine."

Two small tears slid down Lily's face, "I'll miss you both too and I love you. Please..."

"Yes dear?"

"Tell 'Tuney I love her no matter what," whispered Lily

Rilla and Charlie shared a look. Rilla placed a hand on Lily's arm reassuringly, "We'll do that."

Just then a prefect came up behind the family and informed them that the train was about to leave. Charlie and Rilla gave Lily a quick hug before the train doors closed. Lily ran to the nearest window and blew kisses towards her parents, watching their erratic waving fade into the distance.

Lily picked up her trunk and walked down the corridor searching for an empty compartment. After passing a couple that were full of boisterous and intimidating students she found one that was only occupied by a small pale blonde girl.

Lily tentatively knocked on the door, "Hello, I would it be okay if I sat here with you?"

The blonde girl looked up in surprise, her brown eyes full of unshed tears, "Yeah-" she sniffed, "I don't really know anyone except for James and he's not here yet."

"So you're from a wizarding family?" Lily asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Mmhmm, we're pureblood. Why aren't you?"

"Oh no! I think I'm the first wizard in my family. Or so my mom tells me. I'm Lily by the way. Lily Evans."

The little girl wiped her eyes, "I'm Marlene McKinnon." The two stared out of the carriage window, watching the lush landscape go by in a blur. They settled into a comfortable silence with Lily sneezing every so often and Marlene letting out the occasional sniff.

After about 15 minutes or so the compartment door burst open and a sturdy well built boy walked into the carriage. "Marlene," he grunted, "You 'kay? Ma said I had te check on ya. She was scared you'd start crying without Aunty."

Marlene burst into tears at this statement. The 13 year old boy looked horrified, how was he supposed to know what to do with a sobbing 11 year old? He cautiously walked towards and awkwardly patted her on the back.

Lily watched the scene quietly and deemed it necessary to step in at this moment. She poked the boy on his back and primly ordered, "You go. I'll speak to her and if she doesn't stop I'll call you."

The boys brown eyes, similar to Marlene's, sparkled with gratitude and he scuttled out the door as fast as possible. Lily sat down next to Marlene and soothingly rubbed her back whispering, "It's okay now love. Don't you worry, you'll have a grand ball a Hogwarts."

Marlene looked at Lily astonished, "How can you be so calm? I mean you're a Muggle born and you don't know anything about Hogwarts!"

"Well," Lily smiled shyly, "I've read _Hogwarts, A History _and it sounds like a perfectly delightful place to be honest. Much nicer than staying with my sister!"

"Oh same here! My brothers have all graduated and I'm the baby. I can't wait to learn some spells so I can show the what I'm really made of!"

"I'm going to turn my sister into cat food and feed her to Shuffles, that's our cat. He's a bit mental to tell the truth. Loves eating polystyrene... you should see the fur balls he coughs up!"

And so the girls fell into casual conversation about anything and everything: from Lily's fear of being an outcast in the wizard world, her hatred of her red hair and her wish to be called Cordelia to Marlene's ambition to become a renowned Quidditch player. Lily was enthralled at the idea of floating high in the sky with nothing but a broom.

Finally the time came for the girls to get changed into their uniforms. Marlene turned to Lily and said, "I'm so glad you chose to sit with me! I think that we're going to be the best of friends!"

Lily smiled happily, she had found a friend in this unfamiliar world and that was so comforting.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lily clutched to the side of the boat in fear, rocking motions did not go well with her stomach. "Um Mister Hagrid sir?" she called out.

Hagrid waved his giant hand her way, "Yes miss with the red hair?"

"I don't feel so-" and out came all the delicious pumpkin pasties she had consumed with Marlene on the train.

"Eeew," cried all the surrounding first years as a puddle of green and orange particles spread in the lake. Lily clutched her face in embarrassment. As she did this she knocked her boat to the side and fell right into the lake _in _the mess she had just created.

All this really was too much for Lily and she began to sob as she climbed back into the boat with the help of Marlene. There were whispers all around her and Lily felt devastated, she had just ruined her chances at having a normal life in the wizarding world. She'd now forever be known as 'The Girl Who Fell in her Own Puke!' the thought of this made Lily even more upset and she started weeping even harder.

Marlene, thinking that the increase in Lily's grief had to do with her whispering classmates, cried, "Oh will all of you shut up! The poor girls embarrassed without your whispers! And if you don't I'll ask Theo to hex you all!"

No one ever mentioned the event again for the rest of the year. In fact the incident was never mentioned in the company of Marlene McKinnon again... Theodore McKinnon was one brutal dueller.

The other good thing that came from this aggravating incident was that it helped Marlene and Lily become, as Lily called them, bosom friends. Never had there been two girls more dedicated to each other.

They'd even sworn the following:

"I solemnly swear to be faithful to my bosom friend, Marlene McKinnon, as long as the sun and moon shall endure."

Their tie of friendship was never broken throughout Hogwarts. They quarrelled often enough but the bond between the two was unbreakable.

Any comments welcome :)

* * *

AN:

Hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter will also be set in first year and then we start moving forwards in time!


	2. Carrots

**Chapter 2: Carrots!**

Three amiable weeks had passed since the incident at the lake and Lily had settled into Hogwarts life well. She was intrigued by all the wonderful happenings at Hogwarts and paid careful attention to her lessons. Although Lily was at a disadvantage, coming from a Muggle home, she found that as long as she worked hard and persevered she could acquire pleasing results.

Lily had, within the first week, been identified as the smartest pupil in the year. She was closely pursued by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Marlene was not really concerned with academic matters and rather preferred socializing with her classmates.

It was through Marlene that Lily, who was naturally a quiet girl, became more outspoken and fairly popular among her classmates. They were fascinated by her vivacious and benevolent nature. She soon had all sorts of girls vying for her friendship and, as 11 year olds do, trying to buy her affection through presents.

"Alice Prewett just gave me a bag of Peppermint toad creams. Are they any good Marlene?" Lily asked, inspecting the sweets in the packet with a scrutinizing eye.

"Well I guess they're okay... I much prefer sugar quills actually or if I'm in an adventurous mood Bertie Bott's are also fun," said Marlene casually.

"Bertie Bott's?"

"Uh huh, they're those beans you had on the train. Ya know the one that tasted like candyfloss?"

"Oh those were fabulous!" Lily cried.

"You were just lucky; mind you my brother Lucas once got compost once. That wasn't pleasant at all," Marlene said wisely.

Lily sighed, "It's so hard!"

Marlene gave Lily an amused look, "What is?"

"Well I've concluded that..." Lily paused, thinking her conclusion over, "That you can't judge anything in the magical world by what it looks like. I mean for example, that wretched Sirius Black gave me a beautiful pearl ring this after-"

Marlene interjected, "Why in Merlin are you complaining 'bout that? That boy is awfully handsome."

"Handsome he may be," Lily replied stoutly, "But he thinks he's the king of the world. I can't stand arrogant prats like that. No Marlene, don't you look so offended. That boy thinks the world is at his beck and call. Anyway, let me finish my conclusion. So he gave me this lovely pearl ring and I said thank you as I should have and guess what the critter had gone and done? Just as I put that darn ring on it turned into a lizard. A lizard I tell you!

Imagine my horror at such an atrocious creature! Now there's plenty of scope for imagination in lizards but this one was absolutely hideous. Naturally, I screamed and cried and Sirius just stood there laughing. I've resolved that I'm never to accept anything from Sirius Black again," Lily finished primly.

Just as Lily had finished enlightening Marlene to the antics of Sirius Black, Mary MacDonald came tumbling down the stairs, her eyes full of tears.

"What happened Mary?" Lily asked with concern

"Oh- I- ... It's horrible!" cried the aghast little girl

"It's okay Mary, you can tell Lily and I," Marlene said in a comforting voice

Mary sniffled, "I got a T on my Transfiguration test! Oh my Hogwarts career is doomed! I always knew I was destined to be a squib. Oh wait till my mother hears! She was proud I was finally coming to Hogwarts and now I've gone and ruined it all!"

Marlene resisted the urge to laugh, "Mary dear, it's the second week of Hogwarts, I hardly think that anyone will ever remember this test."

Lily nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh it's all very well for you and Lily! What with Lily coming first at everything and you not even having to study to get an E," cried an exasperated Mary

"Oh I doubt Lily will come first any longer," mused Marlene

Lily looked affronted, "That's a terribly hateful thing to say Marlene McKinnon!"

Marlene shook her head, "It ain't Lily, you see James Potter's coming tomorrow and my mother says that he's the brightest boy there ever was. _And _he's even handsomer than Sirius Black."

"James Potter?" said Lily. "Isn't he the boy that Julia Prewett's always going on about? The one who she says is head over heels in love with her?"

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Julia Prewett should just stay in front of the mirror brushing her curls. James Potter probably doesn't even know who she is. Anyway, according to Matt Robins, James is merciless when it comes to teasing girls. I've only met him once when his parents came to tea and he made fun of my braids the entire evening." Lily noted that Marlene didn't seem as though she minded James' teasing very much.

By this point Mary had calmed down sufficiently to ask what Lily had been about to, "Why's he three weeks late?"

"Well I heard mother say that Mrs. Potter had contracted Scrofungulus while on a mission. You know both his parents are Aurors. Wouldn't it be marvellous to be an Auror? Imagine all the glamour and mystery! Anyway, James had to stay with his parents in the village that his mom caught it in because it's very dangerous to move someone with Scrofungulus and James doesn't have any grandparents that could have brought him back."

Lily sighed, "Well I don't really care... I'll beat James Potter if it's the last thing I do."

Lily Evans was angry. She had gone to the Library after breakfast to quickly double-check something in her Transfiguration essay and had, instead, found a book filled with all sorts of nifty charms about doing you r hair and other trivial matters that affected girls of 11.

Lily had a habit of getting immersed in the books that she read and if a prefect hadn't told her that she had approximately 3 minutes left to get to her first lesson she would have spent the rest of her time in the library. Nevertheless, a prefect did tell her and Lily quickly packed her things and ran in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom only to find that she had stepped on a moving staircase.

She ran up the stairs and tried to get her bearings. She decided that she was on the third floor and that the Transfiguration classroom was directly beneath her. She ran to a set of stairs and ran down hem as fast as she could only to find a deserted corridor.

Lily was ready to give up all hope at this point and had decided that she was going to die an old maid in this lonely corridor as she had no idea where she was. A portrait felt pity on her and directed her to go to the left, which she promptly did, to find herself looking at a solid brick wall.

"It's a magic wall dear;" whispered the witch in the portrait, "Try going through it, just like at 9 and ¾."

Lily, for the second time, heeded the witch's advice and tried to walk through the wall, tried being the operative word. The only problem with the wall was that it was solid and the only thing Lily gained was an angry red bump on her forehead.

The same prefect that had saved Lily in the library came to her rescue again. He had seen her banging her head against the wall and was sure that 1st years were more insane with each passing year. "Come here love, where are you supposed to be?"

Lily gulped, "Transfiguration but I'm awfully late and Professor McGonagall will be in a right fit with me!"

The prefect placed a comforting hand on Lily's back, "We'll explain you got lost okay?"

Lily tearfully nodded.

After what seemed like years to Lily, they arrived at the Transfiguration classroom. "Evans is that you? Where have you been?"

"She got lost Professor," explained the Prefect.

"Very well Bell, thank you for bringing her. Evans take your seat," Professor McGonagall said stiffly.

A red-faced Lily took a seat next to Marlene who gave her a sympathetic glance. The lesson continued without hamper and while Professor McGonagall was writing on the board Marlene nudged Lily and whispered, "That's James Potter over there, look at him and tell me you don't think he's handsome."

Lily did so accordingly. She had a good chance too because James Potter was busy throwing itching powder down Frank Longbottom's shirt. James was a tall boy with messy black hair and roguish hazel eyes.

Suddenly Frank Longbottom started screaming in his seat and jumping up and down. Professor McGonagall glared so earnestly at Frank Longbottom that he began to cry. All the while James sat in his seat, the picture of innocence, quietly reading his textbook. Once the commotion settled down he turned to look at Lily and winked at her.

"I think your James Potter is handsome," confided Lily to Marlene, "but I think that it is very rude of him to wink at a strange girl. My mother always told me to avoid children that have bad manners."

The day passed without incident until Charms. Lily enjoyed Charms very much and paid very close attention to the professor. James Potter was trying, and utterly failing, at trying to get Lily Evans to look at him.

Lily was, at that moment, oblivious of everything but the Charms textbook in front of her.

James Potter wasn't used to being ignored by girls when he made an effort. She _should _look at him that Evans girl who had eyes like no other that he had ever seen. That's why, when the professor left the classroom, James did something he would regret for the rest of his life. (A large portion of his youth anyway...)

He reached over to Lily Evans' hair and tugged it crying, "Carrots! Carrots!"

And oh how Lily Evans looked at him with vengeance! She had always been aware of how horrid her red hair was and she didn't need this imprudent boy to rub it in anymore! She was well aware that she didn't have beautiful brown or blonde 'princess worthy' locks.

Lily did more than just look, she got up with such a force that it blew everyone in the room away. Her disposition no longer calm and composed she pointed at James and screamed, "You mean, hateful boy! How dare you!" Lily Evans' eyes were indignant and she did something she would regret for the rest of her life (A large portion of her youth anyway).

_Thwack_

Lily had brought the slates they were flying straight down on James' head and broken it.


	3. Lilly's and Sherbet Lemons

**AN: **Well done to Jones and Might Beefcake (who didn't like it tremendously...) for guessing that some of this story is inspired by 'Anne of Green Gables'. I'm going to tweak the plot, obviously, and take in a direction different to the book purely because this is a LJ fic and I'd like this story to be different! :)

Enjoy Chapter 3 and thank you to everyone that took/takes the time to review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Lilly's and Sherbet Lemons

_**Thwack**_

_Lily had brought the slate she was flying straight down on James' head and broken it._

The first years enjoyed a scene and, up till now, there hadn't been any drama for a while. Marlene gasped in amazement, Mary dropped the glass she levitating and Sirius Black started chuckling with glee.

"Lily Evans!" cried Professor Hodgson. "What is the meaning of this?"

Lily had no answer. She knew that what she had done was wrong but her pride had been wounded and she didn't want to repeat the hateful thing James Potter had said to her. It was James that resolutely said, "I was teasing her Professor, it wasn't her fault."

Professor Hodgson paid no heed to James' confession. "It disturbs me that one of my students has such a temper and vindictive spirit. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor Ms. Evans."

Her face an ugly shade of pumice, Lily mumbled, "Yes Professor."

"Now go stand under the blackboard for the rest of the lesson."

Lily shuffled towards the blackboard. Professor Hodgson wrote above her, 'Lilly Evans has a bad temper. Lilly Evans must learn to control her temper.' Lily stood under that board for the rest of that lesson, her face white and her green eyes determined.

Lily did not cry or slump her shoulders in despair. She stood and stared defiantly at her classmates: Marlene's sympathetic smile, Mary's indignant glances and Peter Pettigrew's malicious glare. Lily did not even spare a glance at James Potter. She would never ever speak to that wretched boy again! Or even speak about him!

As the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson, Lily swiftly walked to door only to find a distraught James Potter blocking her way. "I'm terribly sorry I made fun of your hair Lily! I hope you're not going to keep a grudge? I mean me and you could be great friends!"

Lily only spared him a fleeting glare before barging her way out of the classroom.

Later that evening Lily explained her outrage and humiliation to Marlene. "James Potter hurt me excruciatingly Marlene! He made fun of my most ugly feature and humiliated me in front of our entire class! I shall never forgive James Potter!

"Oh Lily you mustn't mind him! He and Sirius Black love making fun of all the girls! Why I heard Sirius tell Alice Prewett that her hair reminded him of dead wheat... at least carrots are alive?"

"Marlene you don't understand! You're blessed with hair in an exemplary shade, why it's as blonde as the sun's rays. My hair is red! Not even auburn but bright orangey red! There is also the matter that Professor Hodgson spelt my name long. It has long perturbed me that people spell Lily with _two _l's. Lily is an ugly name as it is but to make it Lilly makes it absolutely hideous!"

Before Marlene could retort Lily got up and bid her goodnight, explaining that her heart was in a state of agony and that she needed a goodnight's rest to reconcile it.

As a wise man once said, disasters usually happen in sets of three. Lily Evans defied fate and she only needed two to trigger 7 years of resentment.

Lily, stilling reeling with anger from the previous day, found herself lost on the way to Charms _again_. It seemed as though the gods of good direction were not in favour at all! After walking around in circles for 5 minutes Lily finally found a passage that she vaguely knew and arrived at the Charms classroom 10 minutes late.

Professor Hodgson, still surprised by Lily's conduct the previous day, was not impressed "Lily Evans! You know I had you picked as a student that was diligent and of good report but it seems as though I was mistaken! Mr. Potter!"

James looked up in alarm. He had been having a rather interesting and in depth talk with Sirius about their next prank on the Slytherins. "Yes Professor?"

"Since you and Miss. Evans seem to have such similar tastes when it comes to behaviour pack your bags and go sit next to her."

James, not minding at all, picked up his books and slid in the chair next to Lily. All eyes were on Lily but she didn't say a word and haughtily flicked her hair to the side and buried her face in her arms. She observed this position for the rest of the lesson while James, with nothing better to do, noted down whatever the professor said.

Once when no one was looking James slipped a small sherbet lemon into the crook of Lily's arm and whispered, "I'm awfully sorry Lily, please forgive me?"

Lily gave no response.

When the lesson ended, Lily got up from her seat and held the sherbet lemon between her fingers as though it were contaminated. She threw it to floor and crushed it to a powder beneath her feet. Without even a glance at James she left the room.


	4. The Fire That Won’t Die Out

**AN: **There were some complaints about how this story matched up almost too well with the real AofGG so I spent sometime rethinking it and this chapter is what I've come up with. It's slightly different to the 3 previous chapters but tell me what you think

**Chapter 4: The fire that won't die out**

Lily Evans was wet.

Very wet.

Wet would be an understatement... she was drenched – practically drowning on land. Gasping she climbed up the stairs and walked into the castle, praying feverishly that no one would see her. She passed the doors leading to the Great Hall and her mouth watered as the smell of treacle tart wafted through the door. Oh dear... she really was very hungry. She'd get a bite to eat as soon as she got dried up.

She inched forward and eventually she got to Gryffindor Tower (why was it on practically the other side of the castle? Whoever planned this castle deserved to be imprisoned. Had they not thought of the poor wet girls who would one day have to trawl through the castle wearing jeans? JEANS! They're most god forsaken things when they're wet – heavy as an elephant or Potter's head on a particularly conceited day...)

"Limpognus"

Sighing she entered into the common room and thankfully it was empty – no embarrassing questions needed to be answered. She looked at the warm fire that was burning in the grate; it looked so inviting, so _warm_. Perhaps she could just warm herself for a bit, just a minute or two, and then she'd change and go down to the hall and she'd never have to think about this again.

She walked to fire and held her hands out, enjoying the warmth immensely. Why did wetness even exist? Why could everything be warm like this fire? While she was pondering these very important questions there was a crash above her – not a small one either. In fact it was large enough to make Lily stumble and slip, the rug she was standing on slipping right with her... into the fire! Lily stared at the burning rug. It was burning rapidly and the flames were getting nearer. Lily was frozen into place and watched as the flames got closer and closer to her. They were almost in burning distance now.

Lily felt frozen. She was going to die. She was going to burn to death! Where was that darn wetness when she needed it? Stupid fate! Stupid elements! Stupi-

"EVANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The sight of James Potter standing above her and offering her his hand was enough to make Lily's mind snap back into action. "Nothing Potter, I'm merely lying on the rug," she replied coolly, momentarily forgetting that the rug she was lying on was on fire. _Must maintain indifference, must maintain indifference. Must look dignif-_

"Evans it's on fire..." She rolled her eyes – trust Potter to state the obvious.

"I'm aware of that, I was cold."

"Uh yeah sure Evans... Evans?"

"What Potter!"

"Your robe is on fire."

"My robe is on – Merlin my robe is on fire! Don't just stand there Potter! Go get some water!"

"But you just sai-"

"POTTER!"

James looked around the room, not a vase or jug in sight. "Evans I'm just going to dash up to the bathroom to get some water alright?"

"Potter remind me again what that stupid stick you carry around everyday is for?"

"You mean my wan- OH! _Augmento!_"

Wet. She was wet again. Just like a great cycle of misfortune wasn't it?

She sighed and got up, taking off her ruined robes. "I'm much obliged Potter. Thank you for helping me," she said stiffly before turning around and heading towards the staircase to the girls' dorms. She should probably have been nicer but it was James Potter – the boy who was constantly asking her out and embarrassing her publicly. There were just some things you couldn't forget

"Lily wait, listen I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. I'm sorry I made fun of your hair that day – it's lovely now, I promise! Can't we just be friends? I think you're a stellar girl really and I'm not all that bad."

Lily felt a flicker of remorse and doubt. Maybe she should just end it? But the mention of her hair sent her 14 year old mind back to when she was still barely 11. The embarrassment and humiliation she had felt were feelings that she couldn't forget. He had been purposefully spiteful to her and she could never forgive him for that!

"Never James Potter will we be friends! NEVER!" and with that she ran up the stairs leaving James behind. "Fine, Lily Evans, fine. I'll never ask you to be my friend again either."


End file.
